Tempête de neige
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Couple numéro deux. Miku et Luka se retrouvent coincés chez elles et la journée s'annoncera pleine de surprises.
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Voici le deuxième couple de ma série. Il porte donc ce numéro. Je le publie pendant la journée de la femme, que cette journée ainsi que les autres soit plus égalitaire pour tous.

* * *

Miku, une demoiselle à la longue chevelure bleue, chantait, car c'était son métier, sa raison de vivre, mais aussi ça lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Bien sûr, la célébrité et les dessins de fans, elle s'y était rapidement habitué. Encourageant parfois certain artistes dans leurs démarches artistiques. Ce qui la surprit, ce matin-là, c'était la neige qui venait s'étaler sur le sol. Masquant route et verdure. Une pellicule blanche que même les voitures avaient beaucoup de mal à émerger. Il devait avoir au moins un bon mètres de cette surface blanche. Elle se leva et mit des vêtements qui tenaient chaud. La première chose qu'elle voulait faire, c'était fabriquer un bonhomme de neige. Elle étouffa un bâillement, croisant celle qui partageait sa maison, ainsi que sa vie. Luka Megurine, une amie qui était devenue plus que ça a force de vivre ensemble. Bien plus plantureuse qu'elle. Mais la chanteuse, car elle aussi était une star de la chanson. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle fasse un duo lors des fêtes. C'était leur façon de faire un cadeau à leurs fans. Si certains étaient dupe sur leur amitié, certains plus perspicaces avaient deviné leur petit couple. Quand la demoiselle presque dénnuée. La demoiselle pria sa compagne de s'habiller.

« Mets-toi un truc chaud et sortons, je veux faire un bonhomme de neige.  
-Si j'étais toi, je ne tenterai pas d'aller dehors.  
-Rabat-joie. »

Miku se tourna, un peu déçue que son amante ne vienne pas dehors. Mais vu la tenue qu'elle portait, elle pouvait comprendre. La chanteuse aux cheveux bleus commença alors à tourner la clé, puis à tirer. Ce qui fit pénétrer de la neige dans le couloir de l'entrée. Elle cria, bien entendu surprise par l'attaque de la neige. Luka, habillé correctement passa devant elle et referma la porte. Elle lui tendit un chocolat chaud. Un sourire désolé s'afficha sur la demoiselle qui avait voulu sortir, malgré les mots de son amoureuse. Elle lâcha un soupir et prit la boisson que lui tendait Luka. Cette dernière prit sa main et l'installa avec délicatesse sur le canapé. Elle sentit les douces caresses de sa compagne, elle retrouvait sa bonne humeur, quand bien même, elle ne devait pas sortir.

« Les producteurs ont appelé, toutes les routes sont bloquées, ce qui nous oblige à rester entre nous. Cela nous fera des vacances.  
-Pardon, de ne pas t'avoir écouté.  
-Je sais que quand tu as une idée, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs.  
-Depuis quand on est ensemble en fait. »

Miku put entendre le rire tendre de son amante qui lui embrassa doucement ces lèvres. Elle cessa très vite, un peu trop au goût de la pétillante chanteuse populaire. Alors que Luka, malgré sa poitrine généreuse semblait avoir répertoire plus restreint. C'était une volonté de la part de son amie, qui écrivait elle-même ces morceaux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus.

« On vit ensemble depuis 5 ans et ça fait trois ans qu'on est-ce que l'on nomme un couple.  
-Comment tu connais autant de choses sur moi ?  
-J'ai été ton amie pendant quinze années, tu l'oublies, petite tête de linotte.  
-Méchante.  
-Ce que je veux dire en quinze ans, j'ai pu connaître tout de toi, plus que ce qui est dit dans ces magazines que tu plais à garder pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
-Je garde aussi ceux qui parlent de toi.  
-Je vais dire que ça ne me surprend pas. Jalouse ?  
-Pas du tout. Mais cette fille, Rin...  
-Est amoureuse de son frère jumeau... »

Miku resta bouche bée, elle savait qu'ils étaient proches, mais pas à ce point-là. Elle oubliait ses craintes et vint se blottir sa partenaire de vie. Cette dernière rendait son câlin avec tout son amour, défaisant avec tendresse l'écharpe qu'elle avait mise pour sortir. Une fois débarrassée de sa veste et de son écharpe. Les deux demoiselles restèrent un moment à rester l'un contre l'autre, sans se dire un mot. Quand la chanteuse populaire se leva. Elle envoya un sourire un peu taquin à sa compagne.

« Et si on regardait un film.  
-Bonne idée. Je fais du pop-corn ? Ou autre chose à manger ?  
-Tu sais que tu es la femme parfaite à marier.  
-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un sache cuisiner dans cette maison, puis que tu ne voulais pas d'une cuisinière qui allait raconter nos vies. Puis j'aime voir ton visage quand tu manges, même si, tu en mets partout.  
-Hé, c'est un coup bas, ça.  
\- Puis j'aime voir ton visage quand tu manges, même, tu en mets partout.  
-Attends-toi que je t'attrape.  
-J'attends... »

Miku se mit à la poursuite de son amante dans la grande maison qu'elle habitait, finissant par la coincer dans un placard de leur chambre commune. Elles s'amusèrent à se taquiner, se chercher un moment. Cette dernière mordit gentillement son oreille. Elles s'amusèrent à se taquiner, se chercher un moment. Les faisait légèrement gémir.

« Et si on se le faisait ce film ?  
-Ce n'est que partie remise, chère femme.  
-Qui dit qu'on restera sage ?  
-On est d'accord. »

Elle se mit à rire, Miku choisissait un film, alors que Luka faisait ses préparations avant de les mettre à chauffer. La chanteuse populaire alluma l'appareil d'une simple pression de bouton sur la télécommande. Elle déposa le blu-ray sur le plateau du lecteur. Et retira sa main et rappuya sur le bouton.

« Il est en route.  
-Encore cinq minutes et à nous les pop-corn.  
-On joue aux devinettes.  
-Tu vas encore perdre...  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Miku et Luka jouèrent pendant cinq minutes, exactement, vu que le four à micro-onde venait les interrompre alors que la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus failli découvrir le pokémon nommé Jirachi. Il était évident que Luka avait gagné cette partie, mais bonne gagnante, elle félicitait son amante et embrassait ses lèvres. Elles mirent le film en marche. Comme à leur habitude quand elles se trouvaient seules, elles regardaient une œuvre cinématographique, là, elle avait opté pour un film romantique, mais pas trop. Car la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus savait que Luka n'aimait pas trop les clichés des filles, surtout ceux qu'on accordait aux hétérosexuelles. Dénigrant et fantasmant leur lesbianisme. Les hommes étaient parfois de vrais porcs. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de l'un d'entre eux qu'elle n'avait pas se produire pendant six mois. Estimant qu'il serait intelligent de lui briser la jambe pour qu'elle arrête de lui demander si elle était jolie. Car la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus savait que Luka n'aimait pas trop les clichés des filles, surtout ceux qu'on accordait aux hétérosexuelles. Parce qu'elle était plate comme un plantch à pain. C'était un peu moins le cas actuellement. Mais la poitrine de la demoiselle ne s'était pas beaucoup développée au fil des années. Même si c'était vexant, avec son amie et maintenant amante. Elle avait appris à s'aimer et demandais presque jamais à sa compagne si elle la trouvait jolie. Le regard de son amoureuse lui disait bien plus que ça. C'était comme ça qu'elle était tombée amoureuse.

« Dis-moi depuis quand tu m'aimes ?  
-Je crois que depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Mais je t'ai déjà raconté cette histoire. Tu es sûre que tu va pas écouter le film.  
-Mais il n'est presque pas fini.  
-Alors tu cherches des moyens pour t'occuper. Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais. »

Miku vit le doigt de sa compagne s'approcher de son nez. Elle sentit le toucher délicat, bien qu'un brin provocateur de cette dernière. Luka s'amusait parfois à faire ça. Ça finissait par un abandon total de la chanteuse populaire qui la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Le jeu dura un bon moment comme ça. L'un cherchant l'autre et inversement, se touchant en riant, et parfois s'embrassant avec tendresse. Ce qui avait pour effet aux deux jeunes femmes d'oublier un peu l'épaisse couche de neige qui les coinçait dans leur demeure.« Dis-moi depuis quand tu m'aimes ? Demandant l'accès de sa cavité buccale. Ce qui lui était, bien entendu rapidement accordé par celle qui partageait sa vie.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus appuyer et bientôt les mains de Miku vinrent se réfugier sous les vêtements de sa partenaire. Ignorant le fait qu'elle avait dormi séparée la nuit dernière à cause d'une dispute sur la couleur du chien qu'elles voulaient adopter. Ou le gabarit. Car les demoiselles, voulant des enfants un peu plus tard avaient décidés d'héberger un canidé qui pourrait leur montrer si elles étaient prêtes pour un gamin pleurant qu'elle devrait élever. Luka préférait les gros gabarit, et sa compagne le plus petites bêtes. Car les demoiselles, voulant des enfants un peu plus tard avaient décidé d'héberger un canidé qui pourrait leur montrer si elles étaient prêtes pour un gamin pleurant qu'elle devrait élever.

« Franchement, une nuit sans toi à cause d'un chien, c'est un peu gonflé.  
-Mais...  
-Ne faisons plus ce genre de choses, encore moins devant un enfant si c'est vraiment ton désir.  
-Que si toi, tu es d'accord.  
-Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. »

Miku se mit à rire avant de chatouiller son amante et l'embrasser. Les vêtements de sa partenaire. Ils volèrent à travers la pièce. Le froid à l'extérieur, ce n'était qu'un détail. Les langues se caressaient dans une danse des plus endiablées. Elles s'arrêtèrent que pour reprendre le souffle ce qui l'air de rien n'était pas si compliquée. Vu qu'elles avaient beaucoup de mal à se stopper. La chanteuse populaire était dessous, mais explorait à loisir la poitrine de sa partenaire. Elle lâcha bien malgré elle, un gémissement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher les points sensibles de son amante qui en redemandait. Qui la mordillait, laissant des traces qui restait jamais. Vu qu'elles devaient toutes les deux faire attention à leur image. Cela va sans dire que le canapé n'était confortable, mais un bon endroit pour s'unir. Laissant la frustration et la joie d'être ensemble s'exprimer. Les corps nus se touchaient, créant un frisson de bien-être dans les deux dames qui se regardèrent tendrement. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant que Miku sente les doigts de sa partenaire descendre doucement. Elle frôla son bouton chair. Ce qui la fit gémir. Elle massa la poitrine de celle qui lui faisait face, avec un léger sourire espiègle. Ce qui accéléra les frottements sur son bouton de chair. La fréquence des cris de plaisirs de la chanteuse populaire se firent de plus en plus audible, si bien qu'à plusieurs reprises, la demoiselle voulu repousser sa partenaire, mais ne voulant pas vraiment ça, sa jambe était devenue la rendre prisonnière ce qui fit rire Luka qui finissait par la rendre folle et puis, elle sentit cette vague déferlante. Ce plaisir. Elle ne vit plus rien, que le blanc, comme celui qui était dehors en ce moment. Elle soufflait doucement serra sa partenaire, un peu épuisée, mais pas rassasié.

« Faut vraiment que je trouve le moyen de te faire participer comme moi.  
-Achète un vibromasseur.  
-Beurk, plutôt m'enterrer vivante. Jamais je prendrais ces choses. Je préfère des mains, si douces, comme cette nuit, tu t'en rappelle ?  
-Assez vaguement. J'avoue que j'en avais très envie ce soir-là. De te dominer, pour une fois.  
-Libre à toi de recommencer.  
-Laisse-moi un peu récupérer avant. »

Miku profita de ce calme pour s'enivrer du parfum de sa belle. Elle adorait cette odeur, à elle ça lui allait si bien, alors que sur elle-même, ce n'était pas pareil. Comme s'il manquait la touche Luka. Vraiment, c'était indéfinissable, sûrement des odeurs que seul son cerveau captait sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elles reprirent, cette fois-ci Miku menait la danse, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. Elle faisait parfois mal. Mais Luka l'encourageait encore et toujours. Ce qui ne finissait pas la satisfaire. Épuisées, elles s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Cette journée de neige serait importante sûrement pour elle, car elle avait prouvé leur amour et décision de prendre leurs responsabilités.

Les deux dames profitèrent du reste de la soirée, s'embrassant, se parlant de quelques banalités. C'était pour elle comme si cette journée était un trésor inestimable. Elles annoncèrent aux gens qui s'occupaient un peu de leur carrière qu'elles avaient cette envie d'être mères. Mais qu'avant, elles auraient un chien qu'elles partageraient. Et vu que Luka avait moins de concerts, ça serait-elle qui serait celle qui porterait la vie en son corps. Et qui s'occuperait plus du canidé.

Miku profita de la neige le lendemain matin, roulant un peu sur le sol et s'amusant tel une enfant. Ce qu'elle était encore un peu au fond d'elle. Garder son esprit enfantin avait quelque chose de mignon, c'est ce que disait sa chère compagne. Qui construisit doucement, mais sûrement une famille de bonhomme de neige. Qui était composé de deux mamans, un enfant dont on savait rien du sexe et un chien. D'ailleurs, l'animal était collé à la famille pour ne pas tomber. C'était compliqué, mais avec ses gants. La dame aux cheveux roses arrivait à faire quelque chose de potable. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup à son amoureuse qui l'embrassa tendrement. Leur jeu dura une heure, avant que la limousine vienne les chercher, elles allaient chercher leur chien, un Shiba inu, plus un gros chien que prévu, mais même Luka trouvait adorable cette race de chien. Triomphante, Miku arriva à l'élevage de jeunes chiots semblait vouloir jouer avec sa chevelure si particulière. Ce qui obligeait la chanteuse populaire d'improviser des macarons. Elle ressemblait à une princesse de l'espace. Ce qui les fit beaucoup rire. Les animaux étaient adorables, si bien que le choix fût compliqué pour les deux femmes. Elles prirent un par un, pour voir si elle avait une préférence. Mais après une dizaine de petits chiots, aucun résultat pour les demoiselles. Elles se regardèrent un moment. Sans se dire un mot, elles se dirigèrent vers un chiot, un petit mâle de couleur caramel qui était resté à manger avec sa chère mère. Un vrai petit goinfre. L'animal se mit à couiner puis regarda les humaines. Il se mit à lécher le visage de la demoiselle aux cheveux qui la faisait ressembler à Mickey Mouse. Elles prirent celui-là. Car elles le trouvèrent amusant. L'éleveur les prévenait qu'il mangeait beaucoup. Ce à quoi elles répondirent d'une même voix.

« On le sait déjà ! »

Suivi d'un fou rire de la part des deux femmes. Elles rirent tant et si bien que le chiot fini par aboyer joyeusement. Accompagnant ces drôles d'humaines. Elles le câlinèrent et partirent après avoir payé l'éleveur honnête. Elles achetèrent un tas d'objets, grâce à l'argent qu'elles gagnaient. L'animal n'était pas en manque de quoi que soit. Le petit animal courrait partout, cassant quelques trucs. Ce qui les agaçait un peu, mais lui pardonnait un peu facilement. Pourtant, Luka était plus sévère. Sauf que Miku se mettait du côté de l'animal si petit, inconscient du monde qui lui entourait. Elle s'avouait vaincues. Le petit animal apprit rapidement, grâce à l'absence de la chanteuse populaire.

En effet Miku se produisait sur scène, pendant deux mois à travers le monde. Laissant son amoureuse lui donner de temps en temps des nouvelles du canidé qui grandissaient, elle le portait parfois pour le montrer à la caméra quand elles discutaient en vidéo-conférence. C'est après des mois avec le chien qu'il arriva une bonne nouvelle pour les deux femmes. Elles allaient faire une tournée ensemble.

Les mois s'écoulèrent où elles se disputèrent parfois, mais rien de très grave, c'était normal. Elles se pardonnaient aussi vite que leurs énervements étaient insensés. Ces mois, ensemble renforçant leur idée de procréer. Quand bien même ça mettrait en pause à toutes les deux leurs carrières Miku ne voulait pas vraiment laisser sa compagne seule. Déjà que pas voir leur chien grandir lui avait fait beaucoup de mal... D'ailleurs, l'animal était toujours dans les jambes de la femme aux cheveux roses. Si bien qu'il eût fallu l'attacher pour ne pas qu'il déboule tel un boulet de canon sur leurs scènes. Ce qui les amusèrent un peu moins. C'est que malgré qu'elles soient en bonne compagnie, des mauvaises langues s'acharnaient. La chanteuse populaire en avait marre de se cacher. Elle avait même fait appel à un acteur pour jouer le rôle du petit ami. À la fin de leur double tournée. La chanteuse aux cheveux bleus, demanda à son public de se calmer. Ce qu'il fit avec grand étonnement regardant leur artiste préférée avec sa meilleure amie. Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Leurs producteurs voulurent l'empêcher, mais la demoiselle avait un haut-parleur, alors que microphone avait été coupé.

« Je dois vous avouez quelque chose... »

Des chuchotements se firent entendre, elle attendit et respirait à fond. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait pas mal de courage. Elle regardait son public, s'impatientant un peu. Elle sourit à ce dernier.

« Je suis amoureuse... Ce n'est pas nouveau, je sais, mais pas de cet acteur, non... J'aime celle qui a partagé avec moi la scène... Je sais que deux femmes ensembles, ce n'est pas très bien vu dans ce pays. Mais je vais vous dire quelque chose d'autre... J'aime Vraiment Luka Megurine et j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants et les élever avec elle. On a chien et le voir grandir sans moi m'as rendu très triste. Donc, après cette tournée, je ferais une pause pour me consacrer à moitié. Je ne vous oublie pas. Juste qu'on a besoin toutes les deux de ces moments. Bonne soirée... »

Miku s'en alla après saluer son public qui était entre deux émotions fierté et dégoût. Elle perdrait des fans, mais ce n'était pas cher payé face à la vérité. Elle assumait sa petite amie, sa femme. Celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Celle qui serait mère sûrement dans quelques semaines. Grâce à leur comming-out. Les banques de sperme donnèrent pour presque rien de quoi créer cette nouvelle vie. Les deux femmes purent se montrer à tous, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas rare de les croiser main dans la main. Alors que la chanteuse aux cheveux roses avait le ventre qui s'arrondissait.

L'enfant aurait deux mères aimantes et le couvrant de cadeaux. Il ne manquera jamais de rien.


End file.
